Mia Bella: A Lone Girl's Adventure
by Kitty Ryan
Summary: A girl wanting to see the world, and work out who she is, against a background of intrigue and mounting politcal tension. With Gary. And George. And Raoul. And Alex. And Volney Rain.


****

Mia Bella: A Lone Girl's Adventure

By: Kitty Ryan

****

Rating: PG-13

Prologue: Longings

__

The Summerhouse of the Lord Rand of Tirragen, Tyra. The year is 421HE

It was dark. 

All the lights in Lord Rand of Tirragen's summer Tyran residence had long been snuffed out, and even the servants were abed. Curtains were drawn tight over expensive bay windows. The _Signora _Giametti, housekeeper of this rambling establishment, was locked away in her rooms, asleep and dreaming of the menu she had to plan for the Lord's Leaving Feast: _a spin-sugar unicorn would make a _wonderful _centerpiece, possibly tinted with rosewater…need to ask Delores about the rosewater…._

All was quiet. Especially the dark-haired, shaking girl, who was tied to the bed. 

Which bed? 

Lord Rand's, of course. He was looking at the girl, the rosewater savvy kitchen maid of the _Signora's _dreams, and he was smiling. 

"You look so beautiful, like that." 

Delores flushed, head rolling sideways, looking at the green silk scarf that tied one of her wrists to the bed-head. "_Signore_, why do you like to…have me, like this?" Her voice was breathless, and very low. She looked ashamed, but not frightened. "You _know _I do not…you know this isn't what I like, and it's your last nigh--"

"--My last night, beautiful one, and I want to remember it." The man was tall, and blonde, and looking very satisfied. He was also wearing a very lacy nightshirt, made by his mother, but neither of the two was inclined to notice this, considering. 

Delores sniffed. "I don't want you to leave_,_ my Lord_ amore_." 

The lord kissed her, hard. His hands running down her sides. "Well, I am, so I shall do what _I _like. 

~

Time passed, filled with what you come to expect from situations such as these. Not much time, for the house was still dark--still quiet--but now the girl Delores was curled next to her lord on the bed, rubbing her chafing wrists and ankles. 

"You were a good girl," Rand murmured into the black swathe of her hair, smiling.

Delores swallowed, and huddled closer. "I would do anything for you."

The lord chuckled at that. "I know. It's thrilling."

"_Please _don't laugh at me, _amore. _I will miss you…so much, I will miss you--"

"--How can I not laugh, when you're so _sincere_? Don't cry, Delores, you'll stain the sheets." 

Delores _was _crying, and looked directly at him, then, eyes huge and liquid and forlorn. "More than they're stained already?"

Rand touched her cheek, looking uncomfortable. "Don't be like that, pretty. You _know _that I have to leave. Maybe, one day, I'll send you something. Something sweet, for a sweet girl. Would you like that?"

Delores nodded, mute.

"I'll do that, then. Now, get some clothes on, and go back to bed. That's my girl." 

~

__

The house of Delores Rain, Tyra. The year is 435HE

"Ma-ma! Why _can't _I go?"

Delores looked up from her sewing, one late evening, and glowered at her daughter. "Because it's not proper, _and _it's dangerous."

"Dangerous? I can handle _dangerous_, mama. What did _signore _Andare say to me yesterday?"

Delores sighed, taking in the girl, who was lounging rudely on the kitchen table, with a smirk on her lips. "He said you had improved in your swordplay so much that he can not teach you no more, Mia-girl. I know. I know." 

"Well then, Mama, I _should _be allowed to go. I want to see the _world_."

She wanted to see the world. Delores could understand this well enough, but was more worried about what the world would do when it saw _her_. _When Rand said he'd leave me something pretty_, she thought, rather bitterly, _I didn't expect it to be _her. 

Even when she was being rude and pig-headed and obstinate, her daughter, Miavigliosa Bella Chiara, was beautiful. It was in her name, it was in her voice, and, in particular, it was in her face and body. A willowy 5'7'' at fourteen, with curves just starting to show, and her own mother's wide, dark eyes. Eyes with long, black lashes. Mysterious, cat-like eyes, dark, with just a hint of blue in their depths. Her skin was flawless, softly tanned, and tinged rose, with only a few freckles over the bridge of the nose. Her mouth was soft and full, always ready to smile, or, in this case, smirk. Perhaps her chin might be called stubborn, and perhaps her nose turned up just a touch, but these flaws made her very human. All of this, coupled with her long, honeyed blonde hair that made such an exotic contrast with the rest of her, made Delores feel terror at the thought of her daughter walking about the treacherous streets of Tortall. Desperately, the worried mother tried to change the subject. 

"I wish you would stop playing with those swords, Mia," she said wearily, still sewing. "Young ladies shouldn't do that sort of thing. I can't see _how _the blacksmith allows it."

Mia giggled. "It's not _my _fault he likes me, mama."

Delores groaned. 

"And you're trying to side-track me, I can tell. Just let me go to Tortall_, please_? I want to see the city, and all the knights, and the pretty ladies…apparently they have the Lady Cythera of Elden there, and she is the most beautiful woman in the _world_, and married to Prince Jonathan's best friend…and apparently they have a Rogue, there, too! It's all so _wicked_. Just let me stay with cousin Volney for a few months, I _beg _you." Mia clasped her hands in front of her, prayer-like, and smiled winningly. Then, suddenly, she became serious. "Maybe I'll be able to find my father," she said, softly. 

"Miavigliosa! _Enough _of this." Delores stood, abruptly, needles, pins and coloured threads tumbling from her lap. She strode over to her daughter and grabbed her ear, hard. "No more fantasies tonight!"

"Owww!" Mia wrenched free, glaring. "Why do you _always _get like this when I mention my _father_? You loved him, you've told me that, and yet you won't tell me who he is! Don't _I _deserve to love him, too?"

With that, the young girl fled the room, thoughts of a bright new world, and pain, in her heart. 


End file.
